Bite your tongue
by OlixWolf
Summary: First fanfic, be easy! A drunk Murdoc meets a strange, lost American girl at the gas station. He doesn't know it yet, but she might just change his life.
1. Chapter 1

The Gorillaz favorite ride, otherwise known as Stylo, reeked of alcohol, fags and past shags. She roared down the open highway on an empty gas tank, running on fumes, and as she finally reached the gas station, she let out a mighty growl of discontent, and shut off. A dark figure stumbled out of the driver's side, flung the door closed with a loud clunk, and stood in a stupor as he tried to regain sense of the world around him.

Murdoc, as usual, had spent the night alone at his favorite pub binging on cheap beer and eying the crowd. He had mastered driving intoxicated, but walking was another matter entirely.

Scowling at the door of the dinky convenient store a short distance away, he was about to take his chance stumbling toward it, when a second later, it had burst open and a man with long brown hair and a green backpack grasped in his fist sprinted out. He was followed by a girl who appeared to be in her early twenties, screaming and cursing.

Murdoc tilted his head and watched the scene with drunken curiosity. He was leaning back against his Stylo to keep himself from collapsing onto the pavement. "Dave, wait! No!" She screamed, chasing after the man with pure fury in her eyes. He slid himself into a white paneled van that was buried in the shadows of the store and slammed the door. She pounded on the driver's window, but that didn't stop him from nearly hitting her and peeling out and down the road and into the darkness.

She watched where the van had been. And Murdoc watched her. Both in silence, for quite a while. Honestly, Murdoc was barely thinking much at all. He was still quite drunk, and though what had occurred seemed to play back in his mind several times, it still didn't process.

"Oi!" he called to her after what seemed like a good ten minutes; she was still planted in the same spot, arms stiff at her sides. She was a pretty girl, with shoulder length copper hair and a nice figure. Maybe, just maybe, he could get a good shag tonight too. "What t'e fuck was t'at abou'?"

At the sound of the stranger's voice, her body shuddered. He sounded abrasive and mean, something she certainly didn't need right now. She kept her distance from him, and didn't even look at the man until she was fully ready. Slender and rough, Murdoc was a not someone you would pass without glancing at. He had a harsh, evil, glazed stare, and he looked like a Nazi. She was too frightened to speak.

The Satanist rolled his multi-colored gaze and ventured a walk. One foot. In front of. The other. As he got closer, he felt more confident. His heavy Doc Martens stomped against the ground. He stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. He stopped dead center, staring her down, scrutinizing. She couldn't keep eye-contact. Looking down, she gritted her teeth and breathed heavily. She could see his shadow teetering. She could smell the alcohol emitting from his body. The overhead lights buzzed annoyingly.

"I said… wha'… was t'at… abou'," he repeated slowly, accent thick and dripping. She had no choice now. She could answer, or she could be killed. Or raped. Or worse.

"That man…" She sounded desperate, quiet, and breathless. "is my brother. He got angry and took my bag. It…" She finally had the strength to look up at him, and when she did, she was staring straight into two burning, quivering pits of hell. She averted her eyes once more. "It has my passport in it. I'm stuck."


	2. Chapter 2

The Satanist supposed it was his soft spot for pretty women that allowed her in his passenger's seat, or it could have been his desperate desire for sex that urged him forward. Either way, they were headed toward Kong Studios with only the erratic static on the radio breaking the awkward silence. The lonely, dark highway seemed to stretch on forever.

She couldn't help but he terrified in a car with this weirdo, but what other choice did she have? She had no money, and no way home. She could only imagine what kind of place they would be going to. Murdoc suddenly reached past her and popped open the glove compartment. She held her breath. Stylo swerved. Alcohol, condoms, and… cigarettes. He grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, and lit it with a shiny metal zippo, not bothering to lower the window. The girl spied the word "Magnum" on the closest condom wrapper nestled in the compartment before her, and stifled a nervous laugh.

"If I'm takin' ya' into my home," the man growled, the fag bobbing between his lips, "Don' yew think yew should tell me your name, girlie?" His hands gripped the steering wheel harder, the anger growing at his stupid and unnecessary kindness. She coughed at the second-hand smoke filling her lungs, and swallowed nervously. "I'm, um… Jesse." She pushed her hair behind her hair behind her ear and looked at him, actually looked at him, for the first time. He had his body arched forward and his cold eyes focused on the road, thumb tapping the wheel as if the static was some sort of great tune. Sometimes he would mumble something angrily to himself – something she couldn't quite understand, but she was sure he was swearing about her.

"-ho's t'at, Muds?"

It was at least three AM, but the studio lights were all on. Jesse had come in through the door very cautiously, heart pounding frantically. She had come right into the rec room, and felt all eyes on her in an instant. Murdoc, of course, felt no need to introduce her to anyone. He simply walked ahead, walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and chugged it down. She stood in the doorway and stared wide-eyed at a skinny, tall, blue-haired man, and then a large, dark-skinned one. They seemed shocked, but kind of friendly. Just… concerned.

"Yo, you bring one of your hookers through the front door?" The dark man asked, turning his head to Murdoc. He bared his teeth. "Fuck off, Russ. O' course no'. She's… she's no' a… no. Jus' no." The blue-hair man softened his expression a little. His eyes were dark, black empty pits, but seemed to glitter, somehow, and as he began to speak, she spied a few missing teeth in the front. "'m Stu. Well… 2D. T'is 'ere 's Russel, 'nd you 'ready met Muds." He glanced over at the irritable drunkard, who sunk into the nearby recliner and lifted his boots onto the table with a clunk. The young girl smiled a little, and continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. Russ patted a seat beside him a 2D, "Well, pop a squat, stay a while. A friend of "Murdoc's", however rare that may be…" the old man shot him a nasty look, "is a friend of ours." She swallowed uneasily, and stepped over to them, passing by Murdoc very warily. He sneered as she did so.

"Now t'en," 2D breathed, putting his slender hands on his knees and leaning in to get a good look at her as she sat down. "'ho are yew?" Jesse could almost laugh. _Who… am I?_ She hardly knew herself nowadays. A loner, a traveler, a ghost. Someone she didn't want to be. Clearing her throat gently, she looked down at her beat up Converses, not confident to face any of them, as kind as they were being. "My name is Jesse. I'm from America. I came here with my older brother on a trip to just – I don't know – "get away" for a while." Russell and 2D seemed to be listening intently, and though her eyes were cast away, she could see in her peripherals that the TV was on, and playing at a low volume. Murdoc was nearly asleep at this point – his head was lolled to one side and his eyes were barely open. "So, to make a long and boring story short, just a little while ago, my brother and I got into a really stupid argument… and he took my bag and passport and drove off, leaving me at a gas station in the middle of freakin' nowhere. Luckily, I was picked up and taken here." With that, she heaved a sigh and looked up, as if ashamed to have taken up their time. Russell looked genuinely surprised at Murdoc's strange act of kindness; Stu was just happy to have another friend in the house.

"You stay here until we can figure something out, babygirl." Russ sighed with a soft smile, getting up and passing her by, but not before ruffling her hair. He listened to his footsteps until they vanished, and then realized that 2D had been staring happily at her the whole time, like a happy puppy. "Yew have ta' meet Noodle! Oh! Do yew know we're a band? Ooh! I have ta' show yew 'round! Ooh! We can have a sleep ova'!"

Jesse's head was spinning, and all she could do was gaze over at Murdoc, who was snoring loudly on the ratty brown recliner.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Jesse was snuggled up with an old blanket and pillow on the rec room couch. They smelled strongly of stale smoke, but it was… comforting, strangely. Russell had made her as comfortable as he could for the time being; he would put together a room for her within the next few days. Russ was very accommodating, and bustled about the studio like a mother hen. She imagined he was always like this.

No one dared wake Murdoc to leave her in peace. He was still there, on the chair, close enough to touch her. The redhead would sometimes watch the silent TV, which was kept on as a nightlight. Infomercials… The Magic Bullet! Prepare meals in seconds! She listened to the old man's breath, heavy, inhale, exhale. She'd time it with hers. It was almost… intimate. Then, he'd stop, cough, wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, change position, and continue. She didn't quite know what to think of him yet, but she wanted to dig down deeper, somehow… get to know who that grumpy, irritable man really was. It was just in her nature to pry.

For a while longer her mind wandered. Finally, before her eyes slid closed, she heard his inhale, exhale, and then drifted off.

In her dreams, she ran. The sky swirled with black and fiery red, and the ground was rocky and shook with great force, nearly knocking her off her feet. Even with nearly all the strength gone from her, she ran for her life. A deep laughter erupted from the darkness, and two clawed hands grasped her, squeezing every last drop of air from her lungs. Struggling for life, she looked straight up, seeing bi-colored eyes…

"AH!" Jesse awoke from her nightmare drenched in sweat and shivering. The shades were still drawn, but she could tell it was the morning, and – "Yew awake now?!" A booming voice rattled her brain, and she blinked around with furrowed brows to see the source. A flash of blue and a VERY tall figure took form before her. "'ello, Jess! Brekkie!" "Wha… what?" She mumbled, scratching the back of her head and squinting way, way up and the dark-eyed man. He frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself and shook slightly. "Yew cold?" "No… no, I'm fine, thank you."

Getting her bearings, the redhead soon noted that the place smelled wonderful. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and the thought of a hearty meal sounded wonderful. She smiled gently at 2D, who led her into the kitchen area. She felt disgusting with her clothes sticking to her, but she would ask for a shower later.

The kitchen was messy, with food items and papers strewn here and there on the counter-tops, but Jesse focused on the food piled high on the few platters in the center of the table. She recognized Russell, who was already downing two pancakes into his mouth at once. Murdoc was scowling at the morning paper with a cigarette between his lips. She wondered if eating and smoking tasted very good. And then… she noticed a little Asian girl. She had black hair that jutted out in all different directions, and two little action figures that she made dance around her plate and in her food.

2D took an empty chair and offered her one beside him and Murdoc. She sat ever-so-gingerly, looking at the olive-skinned man with the corner of her eye. He pretended she didn't exist. "Well, hi there, Jesse!" Russell said after swallowing his food. "How was your sleep, Red?" She smiled at the nickname, but looked away, not wanting to be rude by admitting that in truth, it was horrible. "Um… it was… okay." "Okay? Wut, this 'ouse i'nt good enuff for yew?" Murdoc had piped up from his silence, giving her a glare hard enough to kill. "Wha – NO! That's not what I meant!" She retorted, pure fear in her eyes. "Now, Muds," Russ stood up, the whole table sliding forward. "I shoulda' lef' your bloody carcass on the road, yew unappreciative li'l –" 2D flew up from his seat, pushing Murdoc back against the fridge. The little girl, undisturbed, made her two dolls fight each other. "Don' yew DARE trea' our guest li'e that, Muds." Stu breathed heavily as he towered over his bassist. They stared hard at one another, and Jesse feared for 2D's life, but the shorter simply pushed the taller off, and strode off. "Come off i'," he called, before he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse Flynn would usually never turn up the water up to this temperature, but with her nerves so close to the edge, it would only do good. This was her first time completely alone in Kong. 2D had happily shown her down to the showers, gave her a fresh, fluffy towel, and a change of clothes. They weren't HER clothes, of course, as all of hers were long gone. The cerulean-haired fellow offered his. Sure, they'd swallow her up in length and strangle her, but it was better than running around bare-assed. No… no.

The water felt like little needles plunging into her delicate skin, but she didn't move. It would wash away the past few days. She wondered where her brother was now. Scumbag. He was all she had left. Not much of anything, really. Running her thin fingers through her hair, she thought about them. 2D. Russell. Murdoc. At the latter's name, the girl felt her heart skip a beat. What WAS it with him? He was worse than her brother, but something about him was… tantalizing. Just out of reach. Like a high school crush one could never, ever get with. That fact made her want him more.

Jess stepped for the shampoo which was… "coconut surprise" scented. What was the surprise? She poured some into her hand and worked her hair into a lather. She had maybe… two boyfriends in her entire life? One took her virginity and dumped her shortly after. The other lasted a few weeks. She preferred her solitude. Others could sense that.

"This smells like apples," she mumbled to herself, "IS THAT THE SURPRISE?!" She glared down at the shampoo bottle. It mocked her.

While Russell and Noodle did their usual food shopping routine, 2D and Murdoc were in the studio. They had long since forgotten their little spat, and sat side-by-side, Murdoc with his bass, and 2D with a tattered notebook and pencil. They seemed to be working separately. Muds would think, then play a few random notes. 'D put the end of the pencil into his mouth, chewed on it, and scribbled something down. This went on for a good twenty minutes before 2D's eyes widened, and he nudged his bassist. "Wut, dentface?! I had somethin' jus' then!" "Um… I should... look fo' Jesse now." "Well then DO it! Dear Satan!"

Stu gingerly set his items down before running off down the hallway. Murdoc could hear his big feet clunking all the way down the hallway. He pinched the spot between his eyes. "Jesus, I live with a fucking rhino."

"Jess?" he called out to her, peering into rooms and around corners. His eyesight was terrible as it was, but in the darker parts of Kong, it was even worse. "Jesse?" Nothing. He thought he saw slight scuttling from the corner of his eye, but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't her. "Gah, I can't be here!" He stumbled over something large and furry and sprinted toward the light, huffing and panting.

Meanwhile, Jesse somehow ended up in the carpark. It was quite chilly, and even in a hoodie (the largest top 2D had) and flannel pants, she was shivering. It was a wreck in here, but amongst the disaster there was a kind of "diamond in the rough". Well, not really. It was a beat up Winnebago. She stared at it for a while, unsure of whether to explore, or try to continue her search for the others. She couldn't imagine living in a house you could get lost in. Her legs seemed to carry her without thought, and now she was in front of the vehicle's door. Her hand touched the handle.

"Lost ya' way, sheep?"

Jesse nearly jumped out of her skin, and whirled around. Murdoc was leaning back against the door to entrance of the carpark, arms crossed and face practically ablaze with anger. "Ahhhhhhh, I was… just… uhhhhh…" the girl sputtered, wringing her hands nervously. It became all too familiar as he approached her in pure, deadly silence, his body towering over her. She whimpered. "Look at me." His voice was gruff and in charge, but she was so terrified that her body wouldn't budge. "Don' make me ask again." Taking in a huge breath (both of air and courage), she lifted her head and looked. Dark, dark eyes looked down at her, black holes sucking her in. "Know your place, Ginger," he said finally. "Don' go wanderin' 'round like you own the damn place. I LET you stay here. 'ppriciate it."

As soon as he appeared, he was gone, and she was left standing alone in the cold. Before she sped off after his footsteps, all she could say was… "GINGER?!"


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING, WARNING, WARNING. -sirens-

DRUG REFERENCES, DRUG REFERENCES. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED, PLEASE BACK AWAY NOW. EVACUATE THE AREA.

WARNING, WARNING, WARNING.

The rec room stereo was cranked as high as it would go, and Kong was thumping. Sure, Jesse didn't know how to dance for her life, but she didn't care. She was so SICK of the negativity that was looming around the place, and the best way to cure it was some music, some dancing, and some alcohol. 2D pulled out a dozen-or-so White Lights from the fridge and was bobbing his head to the catchy dance tunes. Noodle was already on the makeshift dance floor, spinning around and making little gestures with her arms. Jesse smiled. This was going to be okay. She plopped down on the couch with her beer and tried to twist the top, but instead ended up shredding the skin between her fingers. "Ffffff… Stu?" She cursed while shaking her hand in pain. "Wut? Oh…" He leaned over the couch to get close enough to speak to her over the music. He smelled of butterscotch. Hm. Looking at her with a crooked smile and lowered brows, he handed her the bottle opener and examined her cut. "I go' some meds to take tha' pain away. Ooh! An' some colored bandages!" Jesse couldn't help but laugh, and gently take her hand back. "Thank you, but no thank you, sweetie. I'll live." He blushed.

"WHAT IS ALL THAT FUCKIN' RACKET?!" There was a slam followed by stomping, and soon Murdoc made his grand entrance into the room. He was in nothing but his skivvies, and Jess had to literally pry her eyes away before he could notice. "We're playin' music!" 2D piped up, trying to seem as relaxed as he possibly could. He was failing. "WHAT?!" The older called back in a snarl. "I SAID, WE'RE PLAYIN' MUSIC!" Muds smacked his palm to his forehead. "NO SHIT!" Noodle danced around the fuming, nearly naked Murdoc, her best rendition of the robot, which actually wasn't that bad. Jesse thought the whole thing was extremely hilarious, and kept tried to keep her lips pursed. They couldn't hear her snorts over the music.

Before another fight started, she stood and handed the angry man her beer, carrying a wide grin. "RELAX," she said as smoothly as she could. He stared at her for a moment, then the beer. Shrugging, he strode past her and onto the couch, where he had NO problem ripping the lid off with his teeth.

Now that everyone was in a relatively calm mood, things would hopefully fall into place. 2D and Murdoc seemed to simultaneously chug down half a bottle. "Uh… What did I just do with the bottle opener?" The redhead scanned the room. Nope… it was gone. She looked to 2D, who gave a quick-second glance over to Muds. She grabbed a bottle and gulped. "MURDOC?" "Wut d'ya want." It was almost inaudible. "CAN YOU, um…" "Wut?" He looked over at her, and the bottle in her hand. "Oh, for Christ's sake." He ripped the bottle out of her hand and popped it open with ease. She was highly impressed. It was manly, and strong, and, "THANK YOU, OH, GREAT ONE!" She teased, but she had a feeling he would approve. He looked at her out of the corner of his ruby-toned eye, and she saw a dark glimmer she had never seen before. 2D looked on curiously. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and handed her the beer.

"So, 'D, I really, really need you to know something." Jess admitted into his ear. "YEW LEAVIN'?" "NO!" She giggled. "No. I can't… dance." He turned toward her. "No? I can teach ya'! I know all 'bout dancin'! I been dancin' all me life!" She bit her lip in concern. "I'm… embarrassed." "Why? I's only me, and Noods…" Jess glanced over at the Satanist, who was onto his second beer. "Ooohhh, Muds? 'e don't care. 'e don't care 'bout nuffin'. But if it 'elps, I got an idea."

The blue-haired lad grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged her off and out of sight. Noodle, seeing only the grumpy old man left, scurried after them. Murdoc groaned and finished off his second beer. 2D's taste in music was sodding awful. Ugh. His mind wandered a bit, and stopped on Jesse. Sure, she wasn't painful to look at… no… but she sure was a pain in the arse. Turning Kong upside-down by appearing. Making 2D happy. Pff. He grumbled and scratched his cheek. Almost walking into the winne. He couldn't have that. He'd have to set things straight with that bird. That… that… Yank.

Fifteen minutes seemed to pass before 2D came back, dressed in little pink briefs and nothing else. He looked extremely awkward and gangly, with scattered green and blue bruises from past scuffles with his bassist. Murdoc looked at him wide-eyed in pure horror, afraid for his life. Noodle quickly sprinted out in video game boxers that were larger than basketball shorts on her, and one of her tee-shirts. "PANTS-OFF DANCE-OFF!" She bellowed over some random dub-step song, arms high in the air. "WHOOOOOO!" 2D exclaimed, doing some kind of hip-movement, which scared the shit out of Muds. He hid his eyes.

"J-Jesse? Where are yew?" The singer looked down the hallway. "I CAN'T GO OUT THERE!" He frowned. "YES YEW CAN! YEW LOOK GWEAT!" There was a moment's pause, and then she finally tip-toed her way out into the rec-room, her face scarlet red. She wore a pair of black boxers, which were quite tight on her (they WERE 2Ds, after all) and a white tank top. Every curve was accentuated tenfold. Being that her usually wardrobe consisted of large black tee-shirts and jeans, this was QUITE out of the norm, and it was scary. The old man looked between his hands and then removed them all together. He tried very, very hard not to look so… interested, and grabbed another beer.

"See? No' so hard!" Stu looked down at her happily. "I still don't think…" Jesse cast her eyes away, using her arms to cover what she could of her body. "I know what she needs." Murdoc had lowered the music and continued to give her the eyes. 2D looked confused. "Noods, go to your room." The little one humphed and crossed her arms. "Now." Saying something furiously in Japanese, Noodle stomped off through the hallway and out of sight.

"Wha –" "Shhh, you'll see, you'll see," he said simply, rummaging through various drawers and cabinets until he found everything he needed and set it down on the rec room table. They all sat on the couch before it. Jesse stared quietly as he separated everything neatly. Their knees touched. She didn't move away.

There was a colorful glass piece, a circular metal… thing, and a sandwich bag full of… "Are you serious?" Jesse looked at the olive-skinned man with a half-smile. "Mmm… yeah! Yeah, I am!" He replied while he went to work, taking some of the green from the bag and opening the top of the circular device, which had rows of sharp teeth lining the top and bottom. He closed it back up and twisted it several times. She had NO idea what he was doing, but watched closely, heart racing. 2D sensed her anxiety and put his hand on her shoulder. "'s okay. Firs' time is always scary. Then i's fun! Whoooo!" His toothless grin eased her slightly, but not much. By the time she turned back, he was already packing the green into the glass pipe, expertly measuring.

"Uhhh… oh, yes." Muds dug into his pocket and took out a black lighter. "Watch," he said simply. He put the end of the pipe to his lips, and held his thumb on a small hole to the side. The lighter flicked on, and he held it upside down to light the grass inside. She could see the smoke welling up inside, and looked on. He let his thumb off the hole, and inhaled deeply. The thick smoke was sucked far into his lungs, where it sat. He held the pipe to his side, and held his breath, before blowing perfect little o's above Jesse's head. "And… tha's how it's done. Well, tha' last part was for show," he breathed, seeming slightly more relaxed than moments before. "That's it?" She looked worried, and looked down at the pipe like it was a snake ready to snap. "Easy as pie." The smell of pot began to descend upon the trio. "'D?" She could feel his body behind her. "Don' worry! You'll be fine!" "Oh… kay." She took the pipe from Murdoc and carefully put it to her lips. 'It's like we're kissing!' She thought to herself, before shaking that thought away. She took it out. "Now what?" He looked at her with reddened eyes, and grabbed her hand in his rough one, guiding the pipe back to her mouth. Her heart jumped to her throat. He placed her thumb to the hole, and held the flame there for her. "Now… "relax"… and release your thumb when I tell ya'."

She sucked in, and when he said so, she let go, and all the smoke filled up inside of her. The scent was intense, and almost overbearing, but she held it in until she couldn't anymore. She looked like an angry dragon as gray smog poured out of her nose and mouth in one great poof. She looked to her mentor, who looked like a kid on Christmas. "Not bad!" He encouraged, and inside she was positively beaming, though outside she looked a little rattled. "Soon you're gonna feel a li'l… calm. Easy peasy." He could already tell she was starting to feel the effects, and gazed at her darkly. Jesse felt tingly, and kind of… light. Her thoughts became much more detailed, and the music in the background cleared up tenfold. The older man took another hit before passing the pipe to 2D, who waited patiently with his hands in his lap. Through the scent of weed, she caught a quick whiff of 'eau de Faust' as he settled back beside her. She couldn't hold it in… a brief fit of giggles came over her. She covered her mouth with her hands and tried to avoid Muds' stare. "Look! Look!" Stu nudged her, and let a large white cloud waft from the gap in his teeth. It sat in midair, before he sucked the whole thing back in. "WHOAAA!" She gasped, hopping up and down in her seat. "I's called ghostin'. Yew know, 'cause it looks like a g—" "Gimme tha', yew twit." Murdoc swiped the pipe back and lit up. With a mouth full of smoke, he seemed to concentrate, then pout out his bottom lip just enough so that it seeped upward and back through his nose. Jesse looked on in awe, noting his well-defined collar bone, strong jawline, and the dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had his fair share of sleepless nights, but he was freaking gorgeous to look at. Blowing the remaining smoke out, he noticed her staring. She didn't bother looking away, but felt her face flush.

After passing the pipe around a couple more times, each showing her a few more tricks, Jesse was totally out of it. Woozy. Whoa. Everything was… crazy. "Dance time!" 2D giggled happily, pulled her up by the wrist. She wobbled. Murdoc enjoyed the view. "I… I don't know…" she spoke cautiously, blinking and trying to assess her surroundings. Everything seemed ten times more bright and amazing than before. "Okay, here we go." 2D turned the volume on the stereo higher and grabbed his iPod, changing the song to some club mix. Jess stood like a rock, biting her lip and trying to climb into herself. "What do I do now?" She asked 'D, who was already starting to get into it. "Ya' just… dance!" He took her arms and swung her around, moving to the rhythm. Within two seconds, Murdoc was up and pushed his singer away and to the floor. He looked absolutely shocked and heartbroken, but Jesse had never been so relieved. "Stop it, you bloody baboon. You look like a fuckin' mess." "Wuh-wha'?" he answered sadly, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna show're 'ow to fuckin' dance. But you need to leave, denthead." Stu didn't question it. He took off silently to his room, where he would sulk the rest of the night. The redhead felt horrible, but she knew this is how the pair worked. He would be over it by tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

-I am SO terribly sorry for the VERY long wait. I had a lot going on with my personal life, and I also had a REALLY big problem figuring out how to write this chapter. It's okay though, my lovelies! I'm back!-

WARNING FOR DRUG USE AND SEXUAL CONTENT!

"Where are we going?"

The scene was all too familiar. Speeding down the highway at lightening speed, cigarette smoke fogging up the Stylo. But hot damn. She snuck a glance over at her driver. Totally relaxed. Cool and collected. She was absolutely turned on by the control he had over her. It was his mystery and his dark charm that drove her wild. And he knew this. It got'em every time. But what SHE didn't know was that it was out of the norm for him to go this out of way for a bird. Most of them would practically strip right then in there. But Jesse seemed to be… a challenge. He didn't like it, and he clearly didn't recognize her cues.

"Somewhere. Don't worry. You'll see."

She thought it better not to ask questions, and instead leaned her head against the window, staring out into the night. Stylo's radio clock said 2:00AM.

"Ginge. Ginge, wake up." Through blurry eyes, green numbers read 3:05AM. "Wuh – what?" "Com'on." Jesse obliged silently, closing the door behind her and walking around the car. The atmosphere was city-like and dirty. They were in front of a shop. The windows were covered over with plastic, but the neon sign shone brightly above the door, "Rave Slave". She turned and gave him an incredulous look. "'Rave'? Is that where you're taking me?" He gave her a shrug and opened the door. It opened with a little bell-tinkle.

She was blinded by the neon glimmering everywhere. Blinking lights, spinny things, and – "MUDZY WUDZY! Haven't seen YOU 'round in ages!" A woman in her thirties in long rainbow dreads and thick black eyeliner was nearly drooling over him, coming from behind the cashier counter and stopping right when she saw his companion. "Oi? An' who's ya' li'l frien' 'ere?" "Uh, you know, takin' her out for a night." "Don' loo' like she can handle yew, Mudzy. Don' loo' like she can handle much o' –"Jesse clenched her teeth and shoved the older backward into the counter. Their faces nearly touched, and the redhead could smell the scent of her overpowering perfume. "I've handled more in the past two days than you have in your entire useless life, you prissied-up skank."

Surprised at her spunk, everyone was dead silent. Murdoc looked like he would bust out laughing, and gazed at his red-headed companion in both pride and slight amazement. The shop owner slunk off to the back room before Jesse could get another word in.

"Ahh… " the girl blushed, looking into the depths of the store, not even sure where to begin. "Are we really doing… this?" "No, no. We came to look at the sights, yeah?" She stared at him for a second before giving him a little smile, then wandering off, grabbing a few things off the shelves while the bassist waited impatiently, every few moments checking the time on his mobile.

Throwing on the skimpy, brightly-colored outfit in the tiny, grungy bathroom, her old one was flung carelessly in the corner (she kept Stuart's boxers folded neatly in her pocket). Jesse's heart raced at the thought of what was soon to come. She sauntered out to meet the sly-smirking bloke, who, upon meeting his eyes once more, looked more sexy and more hungry than ever before. His hand met the small of her bare back, and she shuddered. They walked out (without paying, of course), and hopped back into the Stylo, speeding off into the night.

Jesse took the small orange pill and placed it in the center of her palm, turning it over several times in consideration. One side said, in tiny writing, "Eat me." She knew that if she took this, the next few hours were entirely in Murdoc's hands. What did she have to lose? She was surrounded by people. This would be okay… okay. She looked to Murdoc for reassurance, but he was busy talking to some weasly-looking stranger close by. It took a second to realize that he had grabbed her hand to keep her from getting lost in the crowd. She squeezed his fingers gently. He turned around. "You ready, pet?" "I need a drink." He handed her his bottle; it was something she didn't recognize, but she popped her pill and took a swig. She cringed at the strong, bitter taste, and he touched her cheek. "Good girl."

Muds pulled her through the endless ocean of neon lights, and nearly-naked, hot, sweating people, until he found a spot somewhere in the middle that seemed to be the most rowdy. He held her close, shoving people away that slammed their bodies around recklessly. "I'm scared," she said quietly, pushing her mouth to his neck. "I'm right here," he replied.

He wrapped his hands around her bare hips and rocked her slowly to the beat.

"_Have you ever noticed, that I'm not acting as I used to do before?"_

Her arms were slung around his neck; she was grinding hard against him.

"_Have you ever wondered, why I always keep on coming back for more?"_

He whispered something dirty into her ear.

"_I'll never be the same, I'll tell you for sure…"_

She laughed and nodded softly in response, leaning her body up against him. He grabbed her thigh.

"_You really are my ecstasy…"  
_

Her body was tingling and everything began feeling incredibly good. Her heart was racing. She was getting more touchy, sliding her hands into his shirt, grazing her nails down his back.

"Mmmmmurdoc."

"Hmmm?"

"I need you to do something… for me."

She was breathing quickly into his ear, and ran her fingers through his thick black hair. His hand sat teasingly between her legs.

"I need you to ffffffuck me."


End file.
